


吃牡蛎

by V07225



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: “我一直在想罗马那时候。”克鲁利握着亚茨拉菲尔的右脚踝，把那条腿屈起来、向上推、架在自己肩膀上。天使坐在床边，双腿张得很大，吊带袜在大腿上留下浅浅几道勒痕。他缀着蕾丝边的女式内裤很薄，中间有一片湿痕，一条嫩红色的缝隙在湿痕后若隐若现。“罗马？”亚茨拉菲尔扭了扭腰。这个姿势让他感到不安和尴尬。克鲁利向前俯身，手掌贴着丰腴饱满的大腿慢慢向上滑，然后用手指挑起那条碍事的女式内裤、向一边拨开：“罗马。那时候你说要诱惑我吃牡蛎。”他抽了抽鼻子。亚茨拉菲尔双腿之间的空气都是湿热的。
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	吃牡蛎

“瞧瞧你，多适合穿裙子啊，还挺可爱的。”克鲁利双手背在身后，“今天是什么特殊日子吗？”

亚茨拉菲尔快速眨了三下眼睛，掩饰住轻微的慌乱和尴尬。他没想到老朋友会在这种时候突然造访，何况克鲁利从来不敲门。

“当然是工作。”天使回头笑了笑，笑容是顺着丰腴面颊上勾出的表情纹一圈圈荡开的，“我刚从女子学校回来，还没来得及换衣服。我去那行一个奇迹，还做了个演讲。”

克鲁利抬起下巴，皱着鼻子“哼”了一声。然后他继续向亚茨拉菲尔靠近，踱着步子，不紧不慢。

天使没法分辨这声“哼”是嘲讽还是夸赞，或者调侃。他往后退，脱了一半的浅米色连衣裙挂在腰上，裙摆摩擦地面——沙、沙沙——裙子里面是一件质地柔软的白色胸衣，腰部微微收紧，饱满圆润的身体线条在胸衣下起伏。

“你没来得及换衣服，却先把自己的形态变回了男性。”克鲁利侧过头，情绪藏在墨镜后面。他用一种相当挑剔又玩味的姿态打量着亚茨拉菲尔。

“是，我还是比较习惯这个形态。”天使又往后退了两步，脚踝碰到穿衣镜，镜子轻轻晃了晃，“亲爱的，你可以先回避一下吗？我换完衣服就来找你。”

蛇发出一个低沉的鼻音，听起来不太满意。

他继续向前，来到亚茨拉菲尔身边。那个天使被挤在克鲁利和镜子之间，现在他没有退路了。

“你在女子学校做了个什么演讲？”恶魔伸出右手，食指轻轻点在天使的胸衣上，“天使，你和那些女学生都说了什么？”

“没什么有趣的，你肯定不想听。”亚茨拉菲尔喉结艰难地滚动了一下。这距离有些暧昧。

“我想听。”克鲁利的食指在天使胸口的位置打了个圈，然后慢慢滑下去，指腹在柔软的胸衣上游走。

“就是一些老生常谈。要心存信念，要洁身自爱，要抵制诱惑。”天使的声音听上去有些慌乱。他这句话里夹杂了起码四五个语气词，多余又做作，唇齿间窜出的细小气流在克鲁利下巴上挠痒痒。

“心存信念，洁身自爱，抵制诱惑。”蛇低声把这句话重复了一遍，讽刺意味十足。他手指抚过绵延起伏的柔软山丘，来到亚茨拉菲尔的腰部——这件束腰胸衣的带子在天使腰部系成一个蝴蝶结。

克鲁利用手指勾住蝴蝶结，慢慢拉开，白色系带在涂了黑指甲油的手指上缠了两圈。

“克鲁利… …”天使出声抗议。

“嘘——”恶魔将头埋入天使颈边，张口含住一小块柔嫩的耳垂，“我知道你自己就不怎么擅长抵制诱惑，这事儿以前也发生过。”

他解开那件束腰胸衣，比布料更加洁白柔软的肌肤袒露出来。克鲁利将自己的手掌贴在亚茨拉菲尔腰部，贴得不留一点空隙，然后慢慢向下滑去——抚过轻轻一按就会凹下去的柔软腹部、钻进脱了一半挂在腰上的连衣裙、探入缀着蕾丝花边的女式内裤。

然后继续向下。

亚茨拉菲尔发出一声呜咽。他的确不擅长抵制这条蛇的诱惑。

“看我找到了什么？”克鲁利笑了。他的手指探入天使紧紧闭拢的大腿之间，那儿有一条湿热的缝隙。

“我还没——”

“这样就很好。”恶魔另一只手伸到亚茨拉菲尔身后，拉开连衣裙的最后一截拉链。那件米黄色裙子乖乖滑落、堆在地板上。

墨镜后的金色蛇瞳眯了起来。他的天使穿着吊带袜。半透明的白色吊带袜，缀着蕾丝边和可爱的蝴蝶结，裹在这双吊带袜里边的丰腴双腿在发抖。

克鲁利发出一声悠长黏糊的鼻音，对眼前情景满意至极。

“我的天使总能给人惊喜。”他在亚茨拉菲尔饱满柔软的臀部上掐了掐，手指深深陷入臀肉，“我们该换个更舒服的地方。”

天使鼻尖和耳垂在泛红。他眨着湿漉漉的眼睛呜咽了一下，然后点了点头。

“我一直在想罗马那时候。”克鲁利握着亚茨拉菲尔的右脚踝，把那条腿屈起来、向上推、架在自己肩膀上。天使坐在床边，双腿张得很大，吊带袜在大腿上留下浅浅几道勒痕。他缀着蕾丝边的女式内裤很薄，中间有一片湿痕，一条嫩红色的缝隙在湿痕后若隐若现。

“罗马？”亚茨拉菲尔扭了扭腰。这个姿势让他感到不安和尴尬。

克鲁利向前俯身，手掌贴着丰腴饱满的大腿慢慢向上滑，然后用手指挑起那条碍事的女式内裤、向一边拨开：“罗马。那时候你说要诱惑我吃牡蛎。”

他抽了抽鼻子。亚茨拉菲尔双腿之间的空气都是湿热的。

“因为你说你从来没吃过牡蛎，多遗憾啊，牡蛎很好吃的……”亚茨拉菲尔架在对方肩上的那条腿勾了两下，裹在吊带袜下面的小腿肚蹭过克鲁利背后凸起来的肩胛骨。

克鲁利歪着头思索了一会儿：“牡蛎很软。”

他右手的食指和中指按在亚茨拉菲尔阴部两边，将中间那团格外柔嫩的软肉用两根手指夹住，然后极轻、极慢地向中间挤压。中间嫩红色的缝隙被挤成很细的一条线。架在肩膀上的腿又往回勾了勾，他感觉得到那条腿在慢慢绷紧。

“它们只能靠坚硬的外壳来进行自我防卫，撬开壳子之后，这些可怜的软体生物就会把它们完全袒露在你面前——瑟缩着，蠕动着，可怜兮兮，不堪一击。”

亚茨拉菲尔喉咙里发出一声呜咽，克鲁利听得出他事实上乐在其中。

骨节分明的细长手指慢慢挤压，然后再向两边分开，隆起的饱满外阴随他的动作一起被分向两边，那条缝隙完全袒露出来。它是活的。浅红色，柔软幼嫩。它在发抖，挂着亮晶晶的粘稠液体。

“我那时候摸过一只牡蛎。湿湿的，很软，手指按上去时它们会蠕动，想要缩起来。”

他按在亚茨拉菲尔阴部两边的手指向下划，然后慢慢移到中间，将两瓣尚未完全展开的小阴唇向两边拨开——温热的、湿淋淋的柔软触感。他心满意足地听到了天使颤巍巍的鼻音，那两条浑圆的大腿开始瑟缩，想向中间收拢，想把这条缝隙隐藏起来。

克鲁利跪坐在地板上，把自己的上半身完全嵌入到对方双腿之前，以一种相当强硬的姿态将天使的身体打开。他用中指挑起吊带袜的带子，然后再松开——“啪”。

亚茨拉菲尔的身体触电般抖了一下。

“你的诱惑很成功，天使。”

克鲁利手指按在两瓣小阴唇上，让柔嫩花瓣完全舒展，然后慢慢揉捻。花瓣开始充血，它的颜色渐渐变深。亚茨拉菲尔扭着腰抬了抬屁股，然后一声呻吟夹着呜咽溜了出来。恶魔的手指在那条沟壑里慢慢按压、滑动，时不时钻进缝隙深处将手指探进窄小入口——浅浅探进半个指节，轻轻画个圈，然后又抽出来。

他大拇指的指腹顺着缝隙一路向上，最后停在已经充血肿胀的阴蒂上。

“克鲁利——”那个天使的声音带上了鼻音，跟他双腿间的空气一样粘稠湿润。

克鲁利知道，这声音是恳求、是催促，但绝不是抗拒。

“牡蛎吃起来有海水的咸腥味，但的确很鲜美。它太软了，可以毫不费力地吸进嘴里，几乎不用咀嚼。”

他用大拇指在艳红色的阴蒂上画了个小圈。天使大腿内侧渗出细密汗珠，他撑起身体主动把自己送过去，去索取更多快乐。

克鲁利舔了舔上唇。他的天使就是这样，喜欢享乐，热衷于所有让人快乐的事物，永远知道如何给自己找乐子。

他用双手大拇指分开湿淋淋的两片软肉，让中间颤抖收缩着渴求索取的缝隙完全袒露出来。然后张开嘴、闭上眼睛，将自己埋入这片湿软中。

亚茨拉菲尔叫了出来，尾音拖得很长，绵软甜美。

克鲁利尝到了一片湿滑，汁水丰盈，有咸腥味。他用舌头把粘稠汁水卷进口腔，然后轻轻吮吸，让亚茨拉菲尔独有的味道在自己舌头上流淌。像一只牡蛎，没有壳，柔软脆弱不堪一击，可怜兮兮地颤抖着把自己送进食客口里。

恶魔不紧不慢地找到狭窄入口，将舌尖浅浅地探进去，然后再缩回来，沿着缝隙最中间的水痕上下游走。

亚茨拉菲尔发出断断续续的呻吟，鼻音浓厚，胸口开始小幅度地起伏，皮肤上腾起一片浅红。

在这种事情上，当主动权在自己手里时，克鲁利从来不着急。他像餐桌上最有涵养最耐心的食客，把牡蛎吸进口腔中慢慢咀嚼，舌头和牙齿一起将湿滑软肉搅成细碎粘稠的糊状，然后才啃慢条斯理地咽下去。

恶魔又一次把舌尖从不断收缩颤抖着的入口里缩回来，将亚茨拉菲尔充血肿胀的阴唇吸入口腔中，衔在上下唇之间轻轻拉扯，然后张口含住阴蒂，舌床在上面慢慢碾过。他又尝到了咸腥的、温热粘稠的液体，架在他肩膀上的腿开始痉挛，脚趾难耐地一次次回勾又松开。

“亲爱的。”亚茨拉菲尔的声音像是浸了水，“快点，求你了。”

“快点什么？”克鲁利稍微拉开一点距离，他自己的口水和天使的体液混在一起，在他们之间拉出几条湿哒哒的丝线。

“天啊，你非要在这个时候捉弄我。”天使双手撑在床上将腰部抬起来，扭动着再一次把自己送过去，乳头挺立，双腿之间的入口一张一合。

“你得有点耐心。”蛇笑了。他伸出舌头——细长分叉的蛇信子——在那道沟壑之间游走撩拨，然后在天使细碎急切的呜咽里慢慢探向沟壑尽头，缠绕住那儿肿胀充血的小小突起。

“我想要更多，亲爱的。”亚茨拉菲尔的声音断断续续。他缩着肩膀，眼角泛红，橄榄色眼睛湿淋淋的，似乎“说话”是一件相当困难的事情。

“更多什么？”克鲁利吐字不清，长舌将对方的阴蒂缠起来，分叉的舌尖在那颗肉球顶部轻轻撩拨。

“更多——我想要——”天使抽着鼻子发出一声呜咽，眨着湿淋淋的一双眼睛，“我想要你操我，亲爱的，我想要你给我快乐。”

克鲁利心跳漏了一拍。这话他以前也听过几次，每次都和第一次听一样让人头昏脑涨心率飙升。

“我想要你进来，我想要你占有我，直到——直到我脑子里什么都没有，直到我除了你的名字之外什么都叫不出来。”亚茨拉菲尔几乎快要哭出来了。

有时候我觉得，你才是个恶魔，你比我更懂得如何去诱惑——克鲁利这么想着，用手指在亚茨拉菲尔的入口附近打了几个圈，慢慢探了进去。

第一个指节，然后是第二个指节，那个天使湿热柔软的内部相当殷勤地贴上来，把他的手指紧紧吸住。克鲁利勾了勾手指，然后他将第二根手指也探了进来。

手指勾起、伸直，缓缓打着旋，指腹在内壁上按压，修剪平整的指甲轻轻刮擦内部凸起的敏感点。亚茨拉菲尔的手指陷进床铺里，指关节用力到发白，身体逐渐紧绷，胸口和鬓角也开始渗出细密汗珠。

他用力收缩身体内部的通道，殷切又热情地挽留着克鲁利，生怕这条蛇再一次把手指从自己身体里抽离。

他想被占有，他想要快乐。

克鲁利眯起眼睛。他舌尖撩拨着亚茨拉菲尔的阴蒂，手指在那条湿热紧窄的通道里抽插、按压，搅起淫糜水声。更多粘稠液体涌出来顺着恶魔的手指向下流淌，然后滴滴答答地落在床单上。

天使毫不介意在这种时候弄脏自己喜爱的格子纹床单。他咬着下唇向后仰起头，胸口急促起伏，丰腴洁白的身体不断绷紧又放松，像一大片洁白的海浪。渐渐的，这天使松开下唇、松开紧紧咬合在一起的牙床。

他微张着嘴，终于呻吟出声。

这呻吟对克鲁利来讲相当于最热情的邀请和鼓励，以及最高的赞誉。

他将埋在亚茨拉菲尔阴道内的手指并拢，又分开，将入口向两边撑开，让粘稠咸腥的液体从被撑开的入口淌出来，然后再用双唇将它们吮进口腔里。他找到天使身体里面最敏感的凸起，指腹在上面一圈圈打着转，长舌在对方肿胀的阴蒂上缠绕、舔舐、挤压。

“克鲁利——”

这声音变了调，他被架在克鲁利肩头的那条腿几近痉挛，脚趾用力回勾。

恶魔在对方身体内部那块敏感的凸起上按了下去。

亚茨拉菲尔的身体紧绷到极点，身下泅开一大片湿哒哒的痕迹。

然后他按了第二下，第三下。

一声拔高的呻吟，尾音带着哭腔。

克鲁利用另一只手将天使的腿分得更开，他手掌碰触到的滑腻肌肤热得发烫，每一次接触都让这具丰腴柔软的躯体颤抖得更厉害。他在那块敏感点上又轻轻按了几下，然后加大力度将指腹整个抵上去、向下按，在上面不急不缓地打着圈。

他手指打圈的速度慢慢加快，缠在对方阴蒂上的舌头渐渐收紧，将那颗艳红色的小豆子整个包裹起来，舌尖微微震颤。

亚茨拉菲尔的腰向前挺去，断断续续地叫着克鲁利的名字。

就是这样。

恶魔旋转手腕，探进第三根手指。水声和那个天使的呻吟声越来越响，克鲁利半个手掌都是湿淋淋的。然后他把手指勾起来，用平整光滑的指甲在那块凸起点上刮了几下——架在他肩膀上的腿抽搐一般弹了一下，亚茨拉菲尔的身体不受控制一样剧烈痉挛，他放在地面上的那条腿也几乎是在同时抬起来勾住了克鲁利的脖子。

就是这样。

恶魔继续用指甲刮擦着那块凸起，侧过头将亚茨拉菲尔的阴蒂整个含进口腔中，用力吮吸。

一下，两下，三下。

他用牙齿衔住那颗肉球咬了下去。

亚茨拉菲尔叫了出来。

他双手撑在床垫上，完全被快感支配的身体弹起又落下，被架起来的双腿毫无意识地夹紧，然后开始胡乱蹬踹。克鲁利感觉不断涌出的液体打湿了自己的手腕和下巴。

就是这样。

他贪婪地大口吞咽，把丰沛汁水咽下去，让高潮被不断延长。

几秒钟之后，被拖得很长的粘稠呻吟只剩下断断续续的细碎鼻音，亚茨拉菲尔上半身向后倒去，完全瘫倒在床铺上。

恶魔知道他的天使被喂饱了，他的天使得到了快乐和满足。

而自己的后背被踹得有点疼。

秒针不紧不慢地走了一圈，房间里情欲的味道依旧饱满浓稠。克鲁利将亚茨拉菲尔裹在白色吊带袜里的浑圆双腿放下来，站起身活动了一下肩膀和脖颈。不光背，他的肩和脖子都有点疼。

“知道吗，天使。”恶魔把脖子晃得喀啦喀啦响，“我得谢谢你，谢谢你诱惑我吃牡蛎。”

亚茨拉菲尔躺在床上看着他，眼神涣散，眼睛湿漉漉的，耳朵和鼻尖依旧在泛红。然后他一言不发地爬起来，朝克鲁利蹭过去。

“我们之间没必要说这个，亲爱的，我也得感谢你。”天使跪坐在床铺上，右手搂住克鲁利的腰，另一只手放在他胯骨上。然后他侧过头，张口用牙齿衔住了克鲁利的裤子拉链。

恶魔挑了挑眉毛。

“时候还早。”亚茨拉菲尔生涩地用牙齿把紧身牛仔裤上的拉链扯开，心满意足地看到了藏在粗糙布料之后的凸起——这条老蛇早就已经硬了。

他右手挑开克鲁利身后的衣摆，将手掌贴上恶魔微凉的肌肤，同时隔着布料在对方胯下的凸起上亲了亲：“时候还早，我不急着去吃晚饭——我知道你也不急。”


End file.
